I saw you!
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: *Yamato-centric* Yamato reflecciona sobre la relación con su novia, luego de descubrir que lo engaña, y de las consecuecias de ello. ¿Que hará Yamato al respecto? ¿Perdonará a su novia por lo que le hizo? ¿O seguirá adelante?


**Konnichiwa minna-san! Volvi! No he muerto...! Ahora les presento mi primer song-fic, no puse la letra de la cancion, por eso puede q no les paresca un song-fic, pero lo es en cierta forma. Esta basado en la cancion "Te vi" de "Dj. Mendez". Bueno espero que les guste. Mas que Mimato, se trata basicamente de como se siente Yamato, con referencia a un reciente descubrimiento. Esta centrado basicamente en el. **

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron mi fic "Merry X-mas!" **

**Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Naty, en agradecimiento por disculparme despues de lo que hice. Gracias Chi-k!**

**Ahora con el fic...**

* * *

_**"I saw you!"**_

_**(¡Te vi!)**_

_**By 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

La noche estaba fría, muy fría, quizás demasiado fría para su gusto; y podía deducir eso por el simple hecho de que los vidrios del ventanal de la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaban empañados; y lo estaban porque dentro de la habitación la temperatura era demasiado alta, debido a lo que había ocurrido recientemente.

Observó el cielo, o lo que podía ver de este, a través del ventanal; aun desde donde se encontraba, se podía apreciar un buen panorama. El cielo estrellado y la luna en su mayor esplendor. Y bajo circunstancias normales le hubiera encantado… fascinado la vista que tenía del cielo desde aquel balcón, y, sin duda alguna, se hubiera levantado a presenciarla… Pero no… En esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos para eso, de hecho no se sentía con ánimo para nada.

Cerró sus ojos, volteándose en la cama para poder dormir; y los volvió a abrir, solo para encontrarse mirando el techo. Suspiró. Se volteó de nuevo, quedando sobre su costado, trató de dormir, realmente lo intentó, pero le fue inútil. Suspiró, resignado. Simplemente, ese día, nada parecía estar a su favor, ni siquiera el sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a la nada. Nada estaba bien, al menos ese día todo había sido un desastre.

Volteó a ver a su acompañante y sonrió ligeramente; ella lo había ayudado a olvidar el caos que era su vida durante aquella tarde, aunque haya sido solo por unas horas, habían sido las horas mas felices y reconfortantes en su vida. Pero eso, ahora, lo hacía sentirse miserable. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía dolor, pero no estaba en su cabeza, no, estaba en otro lugar.

'Me siento como una rata miserable… Necesito aire.' pensó, con desagrado.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a su acompañante, parecía un verdadero ángel durmiendo de esa manera, tan hermosa, tan pura, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan… inocente, porque incluso después de _eso_, ella seguía siendo inocente. No quería despertarla y, por un momento, pensó en quedarse a su lado, pero su necesidad de terminar con sus problemas, fue mejor que él. Por lo que se levantó con cuidado para no perturbarla.

Buscó sus boxers, pero no los encontró. Se tuvo que conformar con usar solo sus pantalones. Se los puso y salió al balcón, dejando la ventana levemente abierta. Observo el cielo, pero como él pensaba, no le ayudó a relajarse. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, demasiadas preguntas a sus problemas; preguntas a las que ni él conocía las respuestas.

'¿Por dónde empezar?'

El primer problema que se le vino a la mente fue ella, la chica dentro de la habitación, en la cual se encontraba minutos atrás. ¿Cómo fue que había terminado ahí?... No lo sabía. ¿Y en ese departamento?... No lo sabía. ¿Cómo había sido posible que, a causa de sus propios problemas, ellos habían cruzado la línea de amigos deliberadamente?... No lo sabía. ¿Cómo fue que de un momento a otro él había convertida a esa chica en su amante? Tampoco lo sabía.

'Amante…'

Ante ese pensamiento comenzó a sentir un desprecio increíble en contra de su persona, un odio propio. Por él y sus problemas, ella se había convertido en su amante, y lo que lo hacía despreciase a si mismo más, era que esa chica no le exigía nada, él sabía que ella no usaría lo que habían hecho para atraparlo, no, ella solo lo ayudaba a solucionar y olvidar sus problemas. Sabía que ella no se enfadaría con él, por mucho que así lo quisiese.

'Es una persona maravillosa…'

De pronto, la imagen de su mayor y peor problema, invadió sus pensamientos. Su problema era una persona, una chica… su _novia_. La causa de su dolor.

"Mimi…"- susurró tristemente.

Mimi Tachikawa era la causante de su dolor, su problema. Pero ¿qué había hecho para lastimarlo tanto?... Ella le había roto el corazón en millones de pedazos, sin piedad alguna. Lo que presenció esa tarde, lo atormentaba y torturaba con cada segundo que pasaba… Aún no se lo explicaba, Mimi era su novia. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo eso?

'Era… Ya no lo será…'

Aquella tarde todo había llegado a su fin… entre ellos, todo había terminado. Y así, comenzó a recordar lo que había sido su vida en esos últimos 3 años; años en los cuales, él… el gran Ishida Yamato, hizo lo que se prometió nunca haría, años en los que… se enamoró…

**º**

**º**

**º**

Ishida Yamato era conocido como _El rompe corazones de Odaiba _ó _El casanova, _hasta que ella regresó de los Estados Unidos.

Mimi regresó en el verano del 2003, y cuando Yamato la vio, se sintió atraído inmediatamente hacia ella. Pero gracias a la reputación que se había ganado, Mimi no lo tomaba en cuenta.

"¡No lo entiendo, Taichi, simplemente no lo entiendo!"- gritó el rubio.

"Tranquilo, Yamato… ¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó su amigo, mas tranquilo de lo normal.

"¿Cómo es posible que se resista?... Es decir, ninguna chica se me había resistido antes… ¡Todas me aman!... ¿Qué la hace diferente de las demás?"- dijo Yamato, sentándose en la mesa de su amigo.

"Con que Mimi te rechazó de nuevo ¿eh?..."- dijo Taichi, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora. "Bueno tal vez te rechaza, porque sabe como eres… Me refiero a tu reputación, no es muy buena que digamos…"- acotó.

"Ohh, vamos Taichi… ¿Cuándo a sido buena, eh?... Además, todas las chicas saben de mi reputación, y aun así me aman."- dijo el rubio.

"Nunca ha sido buena, pero quizás Mimi no quiere a un casanova de novio… Tal vez quiera a un chico que le de seguridad, esa seguridad que le diga que no la cambiaran por el primer par de piernas que se cruce por delante, coqueteándole a su novio."- dijo el moreno.

"¿En serio crees eso?"- preguntó Yamato, ya mas serio e interesado.

"Podría ser."- contestó Taichi.

"¿Crees que debería cambiar?"- volvió a preguntar.

Silencio. Taichi demoró en responder eso, se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo, y luego de unos minutos, respondió.

"Yo creo que le preguntas a la persona equivocada…"

Yamato miró a Taichi confundido. No entendió a que se refería.

"Tu eres el que debe hacerse esa pregunta… ¿Te crees capaz de cambiar por ella?"

Ahora Yamato permaneció en silencio. Esa había sido una buena pregunta. ¿Se creía capas de cambiar por una chica? Pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. Miró a Taichi muy decidido.

"No lo harás… ¿verdad?"- preguntó Yagami, no creía que su amigo lo haría.

"Por supuesto que lo haré… Además, iba a cambiar tarde o temprano ¿no?"- aseguró.

"Estas… loco… Yamato."- dijo simplemente.

Yamato le dio una media sonrisa. "Si, lo estoy… Loco por ella."- y con eso salió del salón.

Fue ahí donde decidió cambiar, y lo logró, con gran éxito. Nadie creía que pudiera lograrlo, pero lo hizo. Y gracias a eso, Mimi decidió concederle una cita. En la cual todo salió bien, fue perfecta. Luego, tras un par de citas mas, Yamato se lo pidió, lo que nunca había pedido a una chica, se lo pidió a Mimi.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Mimi cuando él se lo dijera, pero esperaba que la reacción fuera buena. Finalmente decidió que el momento había llegado. Y habló.

"Mi-Mimi… ¿T-t-t-te... g-g-gus-t-t-tar-r-r-ria... s-s-ser... m-m-m-mi... n-n-nov-v-v-via?"- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Mimi sonrió por lo tierno que se veía, al estar nervioso. "Por supuesto que si, Yamato… Me encantaría."-dijo tiernamente.

Yamato sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella, con intención de besarla, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Para Yamato eso había sido la gloria. En aquel preciso momento, supo que se había enamorado de ella. Perdida y completamente.

Desde entonces lo dio todo por ella, todo. Dejó todo por Mimi, y se prometió ser un chico bueno. Todo por ella, por su Mimi. Todo porque estaba enamorado… Se enamoró y ese fue su error.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Era eso lo que precisamente lo enfurecía más; había sido un tonto al enamorarse, un tonto. Su padre se lo había advertido, pero él no lo había escuchado, pensando que solo lo decía por lo que le había ocurrido con su madre, justificando el divorcio que él había ocasionado… Pero tuvo razón, su padre tuvo toda la razón.

Esos 3 largos años de amor, dedicación, preocupación… de tonterías, habían sido tirados a la basura. Mimi lo había traicionado y eso era algo que él no podía perdonar tan fácil. No cuando había puesto su vida en esa relación.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, Mimi le había abierto los ojos, le hizo ver lo idiota que fue; provocando que volviera a ser el mismo chico de antes, el mismo que a los 11 años… Aquel niño frió e indiferente, solo que mas desconfiado. Y se lo había dicho a Mimi, esa misma tarde, cuando la vio en el parque…

**º**

**º**

**º**

Ahí estaba él, mirando a su _novia_ en el parque, sonriéndole a _otro_ hombre, abrazando a _otro_ hombre… besando a _otro_ hombre… Y a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos, le costaba creerlo, no quería creerlo. Él no hizo nada, no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto, viendo la escena que le partía el corazón cada vez más. ¿Y ella? Ella tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que la observaban, pero cuando lo hizo, ya fue demasiado tarde, ya lo había besado… a _él_, a quien _no_ era su novio…

Los tres permanecieron ahí parados, sin decir algo… Yamato solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada, solo mirando a Mimi, con una expresión neutra en su rostro. No mostró ningún ademán de enojarse, ni nada por el estilo, solo se quedó mirándola.

Mimi estaba aterrorizada, jamás hubiera esperado a Yamato ahí a esa hora, no en _ese_ momento. Ahí estaba ella con otro hombre y su novio aparece en escena, sorprendiéndola con las manos en la masa. No sabía qué hacer, lo cierto era que fuera lo que fuera a suceder, no sería bueno ni para ella ni para su acompañante; a quien miró de reojo y lo vio con la misma expresión de temor que ella tenía.

Mimi decidió arriesgarse y hablar.

"Yamato…"- dijo, pero la reacción que obtuvo de él no fue la esperada.

Al escuchar la voz de Mimi, Yamato salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a reír levemente. Luego se detuvo, lanzándole una mirada a Mimi, que la hizo estremecer. Una mirada de rencor, desilusión, decepción, con una pizca de tristeza.

"No puedo creerlo… simplemente no puedo creerlo…"- dijo.

"Yamato… por favor…"- dijo Mimi.

"¿Cómo… pudiste… hacerme… esto… Mimi?... ¿Cómo?... Te lo di todo, maldición… ¡Todo!... ¿Y es así como me pagas?... ¿Engañándome con _él_?.. ¿Acaso no fui suficiente para ti?"

"Yamato…"

"Cambié por ti, Mimi… Di todo por ti… Solo bastó que diera mi vida… ¿Qué querías lograr con esto?... Como sea, no quiero oírlo, ni a ti, ya no quiero verte ni oírte…"- dijo Yamato.

"Pero Yamato, yo puedo explicarte…"

"No, no más, no más mentiras… Si querías alejarme de ti, pues… felicitaciones, lo lograste."- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"¡Yamato, espera!… ¡No es lo que parece… en serio!"- gritó Mimi.

Yamato se detuvo. "No, no lo es… Lo siento, Mimi, pero ya no me importa lo que tengas que decir… ya no me importas."- dijo y con eso se marchó. Pero estaba seguro de que Mimi volvería a él y pediría su amor de vuelta, estaba seguro, porque a ella no le gustaba perder.

La dejó ahí, sin más explicaciones y sin dejar que le diera alguna explicación; él no las quería de cualquier manera, ya no quería nada que tuviera relación con ella. Salió del parque sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde ir, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Solo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero debía ser alguien que lo escucharía y comprendería… alguien que nunca lo engañaría, ni abusaría de él… Y solo existía una persona incapaz de dañarlo, que no fuera de su familia y era _ella_… su mejor amiga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminó a su apartamento, él sabía que se encontraba en casa, pues era domingo, y a esa hora, seguramente estaría ahí. Porque ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él la necesitaba, siempre. Divisó el complejo departamental donde ella vivía y apresuró el paso.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Y así fue como llego ahí, prácticamente llorando… llorando por el dolor que sentía su corazón. Y ella lo acogió en su hogar, en sus brazos… y en su lecho.

Echó un pequeño vistazo al interior de la habitación y luego suspiró resignado. Volteó a ver el cielo nublado… Cielo, esa palabra le enviaba una corriente de electricidad por su espina dorsal. Aun recordaba el momento en que entró a aquel departamento. Lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez…

**º**

**º**

**º**

_-Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc-_

Golpeó la puerta desesperadamente, como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, aunque no era así. Siguió golpeando, pero ya menos fuerte, aunque igual de persistente.

"¡Ya voy, ya voy!... ¡Deje de golpear así!"- gritaron desde el interior de la residencia. Tal y como lo había imaginado, ella estaba en casa. Se escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta y luego la puerta se abrió lentamente. "¿Si?... ¿Qué desea—?"- dijo la dueña del lugar, pausando a media oración al ver de quien se trataba. "Yamato…"- susurró.

Yamato alzó la cabeza para verla y fue cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, entonces rompió en llanto. "Sora…"- sollozó, abrazándose a ella.

Sora correspondió el abrazo atónita, la actitud de Yamato la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Esa sería la única explicación del por que su amigo estaba tan destrozado, es decir él no se dejaba abatir por nadie. Nadie podía siquiera hacerlo sollozar, nadie… con excepción de Mimi, ella era la única que tenía tanto poder sobre él.

'¿Acaso habrá descubierto la verdad…?... ¿Se habrá enterado que Mimi lo engaña?' pensó. Miró a Yamato de nuevo y decidió que lo importante ahora, era lograr que se calmara, luego le preguntaría que fue lo que lo tenía así. "Tranquilízate, Yamato, por favor no llores… No me gusta verte así… Ven, vamos adentro, te prepararé un té para que te calmes."- dijo y lo ayudó a entrar a su hogar.

Sora lo guió hasta la sala e hizo que se sentara en un sofá, luego se devolvió a la entrada a cerrar la puerta. Miró los alrededores del pasillo, solo por si alguien había visto a Yamato y a ella entrar, pero no vio a nadie. Lo cierto era que si alguien se enteraba de que Yamato estaba ahí, en su departamento, mientras su madre estaba de viaje, solo, sin su novia, se armaría un problema grande y lo último que ella quería era eso. Además algunas amigas de Mimi, que eran bien chismosas, vivían en ese complejo departamental.

Suspiró aliviada, al ver que no había nadie. Entró nuevamente y cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería arriesgarse a que alguien entrara de improviso; ya que tanto Yamato, Mimi y Taichi, tenían copia de sus llaves.

'Sora, este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas… Además, nosotros no haremos nada malo, nada indebido, solo conversaremos; o mas bien, Yamato hablará y yo lo consolaré…' pensó, no muy convencida de si misma. "Tranquila, Sora… Él ya esta enamorado de alguien mas, y ese alguien no eres tú, ahora solo ve, escúchalo, ayúdalo… sin dejar que tus sentimientos hacia él se interpongan en tu camino, debes hacerlos a un lado… como siempre lo has hecho."- susurró para si y, dando un ultimo suspiro, se dirigió a la sala.

Al entrar, se encontró a Yamato, echado en el sofá, parecía como si estuviera vació, como si no tuviera alma, con la mirada perdida, desorientada. Esto también sorprendió a Sora, ya que, si bien antes lo había consolado cuando estaba mal, ahora era mucho, mucho peor.

"Yamato…"

"Dime que puedo hacer, Sora… ¿Qué?... No soy nada sin ella… Pero tampoco puedo permitirme volver con ella y pretender que nada ha pasado, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría… Además, no quiero ser pisoteado, ella me traicionó y yo eso no lo perdono, aunque se que eventualmente la perdonaré, con el tiempo… Pero ahora… ahora no se que hacer, estoy perdido, desorientado… Ayúdame, Sora, por favor ayúdame…"- sollozó Yamato. Se sentó, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

Sora se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Esa confesión le había afectado mucho, al punto de querer llorar con él, pero no podía, debía ser fuerte por Yamato. Y quizás, cuando él estuviera bien y fuera a su casa, ella lloraría.

"Yamato… Déjalo salir, Yamato, llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate que yo estoy aquí, para ti… Vamos, solo saca toda esa angustia y ese dolor de tu interior, deja que salga…"- susurró en su oído, mientras lo mecía levemente, como si fuera un bebé.

Yamato la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sora, descargando todo ese peso que llevaba su corazón. Se dejó mimar, se dejó consolar… se dejó hacer. Por ese día, él ya no era el adolescente que siempre se mostraba frió y fuerte ante los demás, solo por ese día, sería el niño inseguro y lastimado que vivía dentro de él. Y que solo salía a la luz cuando estaba solo en su habitación, en unas pocas ocasiones.

Permanecieron así durante un par de horas, hasta que anocheció. El departamento estaba en completo silencio, solo se oían los sollozos del chico rubio y los susurros de las dulces palabras de la pelirroja. Cuando estuvo completamente oscuro, Yamato se calmó y las lágrimas se detuvieron, además del hecho que sus ojos ya no daban más. Sora le besó la frente y se levantó a encender la luz.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?... ¿Un té o café?"- preguntó Sora.

Yamato le sonrió, por primera vez desde que había llegado, una sonrisa sincera, no forzada. "Un té, por favor."- dijo.

Sora asintió encantada, amaba esa sonrisa y ella siempre iba a hacer lo posible por que siempre estuviera ahí. Se fue a la cocina a preparar el té y una leche para ella. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de la cocina, y caminó hacia Yamato.

"Aquí tienes, tal y como te gusta."- dijo la pelirroja, entregándole un tazón.

Yamato lo recibió agradecido. "Conoces todo sobre mi… Y creo que eres la única persona…"- confesó.

Sora sonrió tristemente. "Si, pero solo se lo que tú quieres que sepa… Aunque… es bueno ser única en algo referente a _ti_, para variar…"- dijo.

Yamato rió ligeramente. Luego hubo silencio, hasta que Sora decidió hablar.

"Yamato…"- comenzó. "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿Qué era lo que te tenía así?... ¿Fue tan malo lo que te pasó como para dejarte de esa manera?"

"Lo que pasó, Sora… fue mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Algo que espere nunca pasara, nunca sucediera… ocurrió frente a mis ojos, lo vi todo… de principio a fin…"- dijo Yamato.

Sora permaneció en silencio, dejando a Yamato continuar.

"Esta tarde… vi a Mimi en el parque con… _otro_… felices de la vida, tomados de la mano, abrazándose… besándose… Y yo había salido a comprarle un regalo, porque hoy en la mañana la llamé y me dijo que estaba enferma… y yo el muy imbecil ¡le creí!... Pero ahí estaba, engañándome con… _él_…"- dijo con algo de molestia y angustia.

"Ohhh…"- musitó Sora. 'Asi que tuve razón…'

"¿Y sabes? Aun me cuesta trabajo creerlo… Es decir, ella siempre me dijo que jamás me dejaría, que siempre estaría a mi lado, que nunca me engañaría… y ahí la tienes… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?... Dime, Sora… ¿Cómo?..."

"Lo siento mucho, Yamato… En serio, lo siento, lamento que Mimi te haya hecho eso…"- dijo con algo de culpabilidad, ya que ella lo sabía desde el comienzo, pero no podía decirlo, lo había prometido.

Yamato la miró detenidamente por un momento, logrando ver algo que _nunca_ antes había visto, o que no se había dejado ver. Sora era realmente bonita, muy linda, hermosa quizás. Una idea cruzó su mente, pero trató de desecharla de inmediato, _eso_ era algo inaceptable; ya había abusado bastante de su buen corazón, desahogándose con ella… pero pedirle _eso_, ya sería demasiado, estaría usándola para olvidar a Mimi y eso no era justo para ella. Se entristeció profundamente, la vida era tan injusta.

Sora lo vio entristecer mientras la miraba y, aunque no supo por qué, lo abrazó para confortarlo.

El gesto de Sora, lo conmovió hasta lo más profundo de si mismo. Él no era estupido, ni mucho menos ciego; sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amiga hacia él, Yamato sabía que Sora lo veía mas que como amigo, sabía que ella lo amaba, pero era injusto que él no pudiera corresponder a ese sentimiento, porque él ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas. Y eso le dolía, el no poder sentir lo mismo por Sora, pero no era su culpa, el destino así lo había querido.

Pero aun así, siguió sus instintos, sus impulsos. No podía negarlo, ya no mas, Sora lo atraía, le gustaba y mucho; y en esos momentos él la quería, la deseaba… la necesitaba. Así que se dejó llevar. Levantó su rostro y sin previo aviso, la besó.

Sora quedó en un estado de shock, al sentir los labios de Yamato sobre los de ella; su cerebro trataba de encontrar una explicación lo suficientemente coherente y lógica para lo que estaba pasando, pero no encontraba nada, solo un sentimiento de incertidumbre y un presentimiento de que el resultado de eso no le iba a gustar para nada… no del _todo_. Por mucho que trató, no logró comprender por qué Yamato la besaba, no lo entendía… Pero a esas alturas, no le importaba entenderlo y no quería tampoco.

Luego de unos minutos, Yamato se alejó lentamente de Sora, mirándola detenidamente, sin querer perderse un solo detalle de su rostro. Pero no vio nada, Sora tenía una expresión neutra, pero seguramente sus ojos la traicionarían, siempre lo hacían, por lo que Yamato solo debía esperar a que ella abriera sus ojos.

Sora respiró profundamente, no quería abrir sus ojos, pues sabía que ellos mostraban todo lo que existía en su alma… Y ante Yamato, ella era como un libro abierto.

"Yamato…"- murmuró Sora.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

Yamato no supo que decir, la verdad no sabía por que la había besado, solo siguió sus impulsos. Suspiró. "Porque quería besarte, en serio quería…"- dijo. Él ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás. Apoyó su frente con la de Sora.

"Yamato, por favor… no me hagas esto… No me lastimes, yo… Por favor no juegues conmigo, no así…"- suplicó.

"Pero, Sora… Te necesito, por favor…"- pero calló en el momento en que Sora abrió sus ojos, y entonces lo entendió.

Sus ojos demostraban temor, pero extrañamente no era temor a ser lastimada, era temor a lo que pasaría y a lo que ella _quería_ que pasara. Entonces, Yamato vio por un breve minuto que Sora lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, en esos momentos. Sabía que si él lo deseaba, ella no se negaría, pero… ¿Acaso era él capas de hacer _eso_ con ella? Y no es que Sora no lo atrajera de esa forma, si lo hacía, mas que otras chicas, pero ella era su amiga de infancia…

De repente, sintió un pequeño tirón en su camisa. Miró hacia abajo y vio las manos de Sora, desabotonando tímidamente los botones, como esperando una negativa. Volvió su vista a los ojos de ella y se sorprendió, los ojos de Sora ardían en pasión. Yamato olvidó todo: sus problemas, Mimi, todo. En esos momentos era solo Sora, ella era todo lo que había en su mente. Solo quería probar esa pasión que Sora poseía, solo eso le importaba.

Sora estaba conciente que eso, a la larga, podía traerle problemas, pero ya no le importaba, ya nada importaba. Tomó el rostro de Yamato de improviso y lo besó.

"Sora…"- gimió Yamato entre besos.

"Shhh… No digas nada…"

Y con eso, se besaron con pasión.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Un relámpago lo sacó de sus recuerdos abruptamente, pero pensó que había sido para mejor. Comenzó a temblar por el frió que hacia, pero no le dio mucha importancia, entonces escuchó una leve melodía… la melodía de su teléfono móvil. Mimi lo estaba llamando nuevamente.

* * *

Suspiró tristemente. Yamato no le contestaba. Y a pesar de que se lo había dejado bien claro en el parque, que él ya no quería saber nada de ella, no lo aceptaba. Y no lo aceptaría. Yamato era suyo y nada, ni nadie se lo quitaría…

Lagrimas y más lagrimas. ¿Cuántas había derramado ya por él? No lo sabía, ya no, pero no importaba. Solo quería poder verlo… tenerlo de nuevo a su lado y así poder explicarle todo, que lo de esa tarde había sido un mal entendido… Rió sarcásticamente…

'Que cínica eres, Mimi… ¿Mal entendido?... Sabes perfectamente que lo engañabas hace ya mucho tiempo… ¿Hace cuanto exactamente?... Hace ya un año… Todo un año…' pensó, reprochándose. "Pero estoy muy arrepentida…"- murmuró.

Y a decir verdad, Mimi no quería perder a Yamato, ya que se había dado cuenta, esa misma tarde, que él lo era todo para ella, que lo amaba. Ella quería volver a su lado, a estar como antes; quería su amor de regreso… ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?... Al parecer lo era, porque cuando fue por él a su departamento, no lo encontró ahí, su padre le había dicho que aun no regresaba. Después de eso, volvió a su hogar, resignada, pero decidió llamarlo, lo había estado llamando toda la tarde. En su casa no estaba y no contestaba su móvil, definitivamente la estaba evadiendo.

Volvió a llamarlo a su móvil… y nada, no quería responder a sus llamadas. Lloró, nuevamente. No quería aceptar que lo estaba perdiendo… y para siempre, no aun.

* * *

Yamato escuchó la melodía de su móvil detenerse, entonces entró en la habitación. Notó que Sora estaba temblando, se acercó y la arropó bien. Luego recogió su chaqueta del piso y sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos. Vio que señalaba cinco llamadas perdidas… cinco llamadas de Mimi… Dejó su chaqueta a los pies de la cama y su móvil en el escritorio. Luego salió al balcón otra vez. Había comenzado a llover, por lo que ya no hacía tanto frió. Pero esa llovizna se convertiría en una gran tormenta.

"No será fácil… Pero trataré…"- susurró.

Yamato estaba muy conciente que sacar a Mimi de su corazón no sería tarea fácil, pero lo haría… La olvidaría y para siempre. Porque él no dejaría que ella lo pisoteara, no de nuevo; y aunque aun la amaba, ya no de la misma manera que antes, no… Mimi había herido ese amor que Yamato una vez le tuvo y, ahora, ese amor estaba muriendo lentamente. Además, él no la odiaba, no podía porque después de todo ella era su amiga también, pero se sentía traicionado y pasaría un tiempo antes de que pueda perdonarla.

Y no podía dejar de sentir que había perdido algo importante en su vida, una parte de ella; pero eso era, él había perdido una parte muy importante de su vida, porque Mimi fue parte de su vida, la más importante.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente. De pronto los abrió y los volvió a cerrar furiosamente, apretando la baranda del bacón. El recuerdo de aquella tarde lo tenía grabada en su mente, atormentándolo a cada minuto. ¡No quería recordarlo!... Aquel recuerdo le desgarraba su ya dañado corazón… La imagen era casi palpable: Mimi besándose apasionadamente con…

"¡No, maldición!"- gruñó entre dientes.

¡ÉL! Aun no creía lo que vio, no quería creerlo… ¿Cómo pudo _él_ hacerle algo así? Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera, cualquiera… menos de _él_.

Aquel beso. Olvidaría aquella horrible imagen, así se lo propuso… e Ishida Yamato _siempre_ cumplía sus promesas. Escuchó su móvil sonar de nuevo, pero ni se inmutó.

'Mimi…'

Ella siempre fue muy coqueta y eso a Yamato no le molestaba en absoluto, siempre y cuando fuera él a quien le coqueteara, pero no… Mimi era coqueta con todos… Lo que lo hizo pensar… Tal vez, pero solo tal vez era cierto lo que había dicho una de sus fans, que Mimi era una… _cualquiera_… Pero solo era una posibilidad.

'Posiblemente…'

Rió ante aquella revelación. Si, aunque fuera una posibilidad, era una muy remota, ya que él conocía a Mimi lo suficiente como para afirmar algo así. Y aunque le pesara, Mimi no era una cualquiera… Por lo que ese no era un motivo por el cual lo haya engañado.

Pero si ahora estaba arrepentida, ya era demasiado tarde… Para Yamato, ya todo había acabado.

Miró dentro de la habitación y logró ver a Sora… Sora, ella siempre lo ha ayudado a superar u olvidar sus problemas, de cualquier tipo, pero esa tarde había sido la primera vez que ella lo había ayudado sin utilizar del todo sus dulces palabras. Pero lo que mas le conmovía a Yamato, en cierta forma, era que ella le había regalado su inocencia… Suspiró otra vez y se volteó a mirar la tormenta que se desató.

Recordaba esos 3 años desperdiciados y mientras lo haría, comprendió cosas que en su momento no lo hizo… o no quiso comprender. Recordó su último año de noviazgo. Durante ese año, Mimi lo vigilaba constantemente, lo llamaba muy seguido para preguntar donde estaba y eso. Yamato no entendió el por que de su acción… Hasta esos momentos.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Todos sus amigos sabían la verdad. Todas las amigas de Mimi también lo sabían, amigas de las cuales tres eran amigas de él… y aun lo eran después de todo. Todas ellas sabían que Mimi le mentía y nunca dijeron nada. Debería sentirse traicionado por ellos, pero si lo pensaba bien, aunque ellos le hubieran dicho la verdad, él no les hubiera creído… no a todos. Solo a Sora, pero ella nunca le dijo nada, aun siendo su mejor amiga… Y no entendía por que, si a ella esas cosas no le parecían correctas.

'¿Por qué no me lo dijo?'

Luego recordó que Sora también era la mejor amiga de Mimi. Y Sora no traicionaba a sus amigos, pero si no se lo dijo, fue por que se vio en un problema, quizás… O algo debió haber hablado con Mimi… O Mimi le dijo algo… Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero luego lo averiguaría.

Lo cierto era que él no pudo hacer algo al respecto a esa traición, solo ser victima de ello.

Yamato miró el medallón que llevaba puesto, lo miró detenidamente, Mimi se lo había regalado para su cumpleaños. Frunció el ceño y se lo arrancó, luego con mucho esfuerzo lo arrojó a la calle y se perdió en la oscuridad. Aun recordaba el instante en el que el propósito de sus llamadas cambió rotundamente; al comienzo lo llamaba todos los días y en ocasiones variar veces al día, inventando excusas tontas solo para hablar con él y eso le gustaba. Pero luego, ya no lo llamaba muy seguido y cuando lo hacía, era solo para pedirle un favor o para exigirle algo, ya fuera para que la llevara al centro comercial o porque necesitaba que alguien cargara con sus bolsas. Pero solo por eso llamaba, porque necesitaba algo que hacer… nada más.

**º**

**º**

**º**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Yamato estaba en su habitación, tirado en su cama, tratando de componer algo nuevo, sin éxito. De repente su teléfono móvil sonó. Se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el aparato. Contestó.

"¿Aló?"- dijo.

"Hola, cariño."- dijeron por la línea.

"Hola, dulzura… ¿a que se debe esta grata sorpresa?"- dijo Yamato, seductoramente.

"Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si me llevas de compras?"- dijo Mimi sin remordimientos.

"Ehhh… supongo… ¿Solo para eso llamabas?"

"La verdad, si…"- eso hirió a Yamato. "Es que necesito a un hombre guapo y fuerte, que tenga un auto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Yamato tenía un nudo en la garganta. "Bueno, es que… ya no… me llamas tan… seguido como… antes…"- logró decir.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la otra línea. "Yamato, amor… tu sabes que en este ultimo tiempo he estado muy ocupada… No es que no quiera llamarte, es solo que ya no me queda tiempo, apenas y me alcanza tiempo para dormir…"

Yamato sonrió. "Si, lo se, princesa… Pasaré por ti enseguida."

"Muy bien, corazón… Bye."

"Bye."- colgó. "Dios… Como amo a esa chica…"

**º**

**º**

**º**

Así era casi todos los días que llamaba. Pero como Yamato estaba ciegamente enamorado de ella, no comprendía, o no quería comprender, que, en ese entonces, Mimi solo jugaba con él. Yamato lo admitió, fue su turno de perder… y perdió feo. Sin embargo Mimi lo había hecho bien, demasiado bien.

"Se convirtió en una chica muy vanidosa, igual que esas amigas suyas… Al punto de llegar a disfrutar de la desgracia ajena… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?"- susurró a si mismo. Cerró sus ojos con intención de espantar esos malos recuerdos.

"Yamato… ¿Qué haces aquí?"- dijo una melodiosa voz, sacándolo abruptamente de su meditación. Se volteó solo para encontrarse a la única persona que hacia su vida un más grata.

"Sora…"- logró decir.

Sin duda alguna, Sora estaba, a los ojos de Yamato, radiante. Luego se percató de lo que llevaba puesto y arqueó una ceja. Sora vestía únicamente su camisa, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Y se veía muy sexy.

'Bastante deseable…'

Entonces una brisa cruzó entre ellos y Sora tembló por ello. Yamato notó esto y se preocupó.

"Estas temblando…"- dijo.

Sora rió por el comentario y se abrazó a si misma. "Bueno, si… esta helando…"- dijo, mirando los alrededores y luego a Yamato. Arqueó una ceja, dando una media sonrisa. "Tu si que le haces honor a tu apodo… ¿o no, _Príncipe del Hielo_?"- agregó.

Yamato se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez…"

Sora se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. "Ven, vamos adentro… Ahora no es el mejor momento para que pesques un resfrió… No con todo lo que esta pasando…"-dijo y comenzó a jalarlo dentro de su habitación.

"Si… tienes razón…"- musitó. Y entraron al cuarto.

Yamato meditó sus propias palabras y notó que, en todos esos años, Sora siempre ha tenido la razón en todo.

"Gracias…"- dijo Yamato, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"¿Por qué?"- cuestionó Sora, sentándose junto a él.

"Por estar siempre ahí… para mi… cuando mas necesitaba a alguien…"

"No hay de que…"

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. Hasta que Yamato decidió hablar.

"Es curioso… Ahora, tu eres la persona en la que mas confío…"- dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Es bueno saberlo…"- dijo la pelirroja.

Otro silencio.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"- dijo Yamato, de repente.

"¿Qué?"- exclamó Sora confundida.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Mimi me engañaba con…?"

Sora notó la mueca de dolor que hizo. 'Aun le cuesta aceptarlo…' pensó. "Porque no pude…"- respondió.

"¿A que te refieres?"

Sora suspiró. "Cuando Mimi me lo dijo, me hizo prometerle primero, que no diría nada a nadie, y así lo hice, le prometí que no lo diría… y luego me lo confesó… Yo me sorprendí al escucharlo… y de haber sabido que se trataba de eso no le hubiera prometido nada, pero ya era tarde… ya le había dado mi palabra… Pero yo trate de persuadirla, para que dejara de hacer eso, le dije que al final todos saldrían lastimados… No me escuchó… Y ya ves… Todo paso tal y como lo esperaba…"- confesó.

"Ohhh… Así que fue por eso…"- dijo Yamato, mas para si que para Sora.

Hubo otro silencio.

"Sora…"

"¿Si?"

"Lo que ocurrió esta tarde… ehh… noche… Ciertamente no lo lamento del todo, pero… aun así… yo no quiero que te hagas…"- dijo Yamato, siendo interrumpido.

"Lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo… Fui yo la que comenzó eso, muy conciente de las circunstancias y las posibles consecuencias, tus sentimientos… mis sentimientos… Y tampoco me arrepiento del todo… Así como también se que aun amas a Mimi…"- dijo Sora con un deje de tristeza.

"No… Bueno si, aun la amo, pero… ya no es lo mismo… Este amor, a decir verdad, esta muriendo lentamente, pero aunque no fuera así, no podría volver con ella… Mimi traicionó la confianza que yo le había dado, eso es algo que yo no perdono tan fácilmente; ella tendrá que ganarse esa confianza nuevamente… Tu ya lo sabes."- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Sora se levantó y caminó hasta el armario. Sacó unas cosas y caminó hacia Yamato. "Si…"- dijo.

Antes de que Yamato pudiera decir algo más, Sora le entregó las cosas que sacó del armario, que consistían en unas mantas y una almohada.

"Pero… ¿Qué…?"- dijo, levantándose.

"¿Qué crees, Ishida? Dormirás en el sofá-cama de la sala…"- dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta. "¿O acaso pretendías utilizarme como tu juguete sexual el resto de la noche?"- preguntó acusadoramente.

Yamato volteó a mirarla sorprendido, no creyendo lo que escuchó. "¿Qué?"- exclamó. Pero solo vio a Sora, sonriéndole tiernamente.

"Por supuesto que no. Además una vez es más que suficiente para que te consueles… Así que… Buenas noches y que descanses."- dijo sacándolo de la habitación.

Yamato se volteó y Sora lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla. "Hasta mañana."- y con eso, la pelirroja cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a un rubio muy confundido y sin habla.

"Hasta… mañana…"- dijo Yamato aun sin comprender lo que había pasado. Suspiró resignado y se fue hacia la sala. Armó su cama y se recostó. "Mujeres, siempre tan impredecibles… ¿Quién las entiende?"- murmuró y luego se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yamato, en agradecimiento por _ayudarlo_, llevó a Sora al cine y no permitió que ella pagara algo, como siempre lo hacía las veces que iban. El le había dicho que no fuera tan testaruda.

Mientras Sora lo esperaba en la entrada de la sala en donde darían la película (como él le había dicho que hiciera), fue a comprar algo para comer y beber. Y al ponerse en la fila para pagar, por ir divagando, tropezó con alguien, haciéndolo chocar con la persona de enfrente, era una chica.

Yamato no se molestó en ver quien era, no le importaba tampoco. "Lo siento mucho, no me fijé por donde iba…"- dijo.

'No puede ser…' pensó ella.

La chica se volteó al oírlo, como reconociéndolo, se sorprendió al ver que no se equivocó al pensar de quien se trataba. "Yamato…"- susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el nombrado escuchara.

Yamato miró a la muchacha, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver de quien se trataba. "Mimi…"- murmuró. Una tristeza y angustia enorme se apoderaron de él.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, la hora de enfrentar los hechos, de afrontar la realidad y dejar de evadirse. Mimi decidió tomar la palabra.

"Yamato, yo…"- comenzó, pero Yamato no la dejó continuar.

"No, Mimi, no… Ahórratelo, ya no tiene caso…"- acotó.

"Pero, lo que pasó…"

"Lo que pasó…"- interrumpió. "Mimi, yo confiaba en ti, con mi vida… y me traicionaste… Si tan solo me hubieras engañado con otro tipo, cualquiera, talvez lo pasaría por alto, pero no… Mimi, me engañaste con mi _mejor amigo… _¡Mi mejor amigo, Dios!... Y aun así, tienes la desfachatez de negarlo, cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos…"

Mimi, ante eso, no supo que decir.

"¿Y sabes? Aun así no te odio, no podría odiarte, pero… tampoco puedo perdonarte así como así, porque a pesar de haber dado todo de mi, tu no me correspondiste de la misma forma…"- dijo tristemente. "Es verdad lo que dicen… _En una pareja, uno de ellos siempre ama más que el otro_… Pero aquel que ama mas, es aquel que sale mas lastimado al final…"- agregó.

"Lo siento…"- susurró Mimi.

"No, yo lo siento… Pero lo nuestro se terminó, Mimi, y para siempre."

Permanecieron en silencio, sin moverse, dejando que la tristeza los invadiera. Mimi no sabía que hacer, ella no quería eso, pero Yamato tenia razón… Era su culpa, ella ocasionó eso y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias. De pronto, una voz muy familiar los sacó a ambos de su trance.

"¡Yamato!... ¡Vamos, Yamato!"- gritaron.

Una chica iba corriendo hacia ellos. Ella no vio a Mimi, ya que esta estaba frente a Yamato. Ambos, Yamato y Mimi, voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, solo para encontrarse con Sora… Para la sorpresa de Mimi y para el alivio de Yamato.

"Yamato… ¿Por qué tardas tanto? La película ya va a…"- dijo al llegar a su lado, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración al ver a Mimi. "Hola, Mimi… no te… esperaba aquí…"

"Sora…"- dijo Mimi.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar, hasta que Yamato decidió que lo mejor seria salir de ahí.

"Lo siento, Sora…"- dijo, llamando la atención de las chicas. "No quise hacerte esperar. Déjame pagar lo que compré y nos vamos a ver la película ¿bien?"- dijo sin obtener respuesta alguna. "Muy bien, enseguida regreso…"

Yamato se alejó de las chicas y fue hacia la cajera que atendía. Ni Mimi, ni Sora, se atrevieron a decir algo durante un tiempo.

"Así que… vienes con Yamato ¿eh?..."- dijo Mimi, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Sora asintió tímidamente. "Si…"- dijo.

"No pensé que ustedes estuvieran…"

Sora se sorprendió al oír eso y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. "¡No, no, no!... Te equivocas."- dijo riendo ligeramente. "Él solo me invito esta mañana, en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que he hecho por él y por escucharlo ayer por la tarde…"

Lo ultimo que dijo Sora, tomó a Mimi por sorpresa. Sora notó eso.

"Si… él me dijo lo que ocurrió ayer entre ustedes… que te vio en el parque con… Taichi… y tu sabes… Y yo ya no pude guardar por más tiempo el secreto y… se lo dije todo… Lo siento… Pero jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan devastado…"- dijo sinceramente, omitiendo detalles obvios.

"Ya veo…"

"Sora, vamos, ya tengo todo."- dijo Yamato entrando en escena. "Adiós, Mimi. Nos vemos."- dijo, tomando a Sora de la mano y alejándose de ahí.

"Nos vemos, Mimi…"- alcanzó a decir Sora.

Mimi se quedó ahí, observándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista. Aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente? No lo sabía. Solo estaba conciente de que el amor de su vida se había marchado… y para siempre… Yamato había decidido avanzar, seguir adelante… y mujeres no le faltarían… Pero no estaba sola, tenía a Taichi…

'¿A quien engaño?'

Ella sabía perfectamente que su moreno _amigo_ solo había sido un capricho, un capricho por el cual perdió a Yamato.

'¿Arrepentirme?... ¿De que serviría…? Yamato no volverá conmigo… nunca… y eso lo dejó bien claro…'

Caminó hacia la salida del cine, quería ir a su casa. Pensó en el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Hikari y Miyako la había invitado a ver una película, con la intención de subirle los ánimos. Al parecer, Taichi le había contado todo a su hermana. Pero con aquel encuentro con Yamato, ya ni ganas tenia de quedarse.

"Que esto me sirva de lección… a valorar lo que tengo…"- murmuró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

Dentro del cine, Yamato y Sora estaban sentados viendo la película… o eso parecía a ojos ajenos.

Sora estaba muy preocupada por Yamato, ya que ella sabía que el encuentro que tuvieron con Mimi le afectó mucho, aunque no lo demostrara. Y eso la tenía inquieta, no dejándola concentrarse en la película.

Yamato por su lado, era obvio que estaba afectado, pero de alguna manera se sentía mas tranquilo. No prestaba atención a la película, no completamente. Había notado a Sora inquieta, y que lo miraba de tanto en tanto; sabía muy bien que, una vez mas, ella estaba preocupada por él.

Sora suspiró, resignándose. "Yamato…"- comenzó.

Yamato la calló colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios. "Sora… Estaré bien, en serio, créeme y ya deja de preocuparte por mi ¿si?... Disfrutemos de nuestra _cita_… por llamarlo de alguna manera."- dijo tranquilamente, no convenciendo del todo a su amiga, por lo que sonrió, realmente. "Estaré bien, de verdad…"- dijo.

Sora sonrió, también. "Muy bien…"

Voltearon a ver la película, o lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

Esa noche, Mimi revisaba su e-mail y se encontró con uno de Yamato. Ansiosa y esperanzada lo abrió, para ver de qué se trataba. Aunque no era lo que ella esperaba…

'Veamos que dice…' pensó y comenzó a leerlo.

**Mimi:**

**Hoy en la tarde hubo algo que no pude decirte, porque no tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo… tampoco me sentía muy preparado… Pero aquí va…**

**Mimi, tu **_**siempre**_** serás una persona muy importante para mi, pero el terminar contigo fue la mejor decisión que pude haber hecho, créeme que algún día comprenderás a que me refiero… Quiero conservar buenos recuerdos de ti, de **_**nosotros**_**, por eso tome esa decisión… Espero lo entiendas…**

**Es curioso, al parecer **_**no**_** éramos el uno para el otro, como lo habíamos pensado. Pero aun tenemos toda una vida por delante…**

**Algún día encontraras a alguien que sepa amarte y que tu lo ames de vuelta, te casarás con él y tendrás muchos hijos… Yo haré lo mismo… Y cuando volteemos a ver el pasado, solo reiremos por lo inmaduros que fuimos…**

**Bueno, eso era… Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión. Aun quiero conservarte como amiga ¿sabes? Nos vemos Mimi.**

**Con cariño, Yamato.**

Mimi terminó de leer su e-mail, solo entonces se percató de que lloraba, pero aun así estaba feliz. Al menos Yamato la quería como amiga. Y, además, él tenía razón, tenían toda una vida por delante…

Toda una vida…

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

** Ahi esta! Espero que les haya gustado. Y por favor, dejen sus reviews! Ja ne!**

_**Edit: 29.03.2008**_


End file.
